


The One In Which Geralt Gets Some Love and Soft Touches. As A Treat

by GobsKnobs



Series: Love of my Life (Don't Take Him From Me) Collection [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Are Soulmates, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating is subject to change, bottom jaskier, boys being soft, it took far too long to write the ending scene, please take this garbàge, theyre very gay and would like a few dollars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsKnobs/pseuds/GobsKnobs
Summary: The bard was absolutely smitten with Geralt, his love for the older man infused with his whole being, begging to be let free. Jaskier knew he and Geralt were meant to be, the words on his arm cementing his beliefs.It was just up to Geralt, and how far he was willing to let Jaskier into his shell. Judging by how lax he was in his reactions to Jaskier’s small kisses to his knuckles and soft touch, It seemed Geralt had already accepted Jaskier, his growly and snarling behavior when Jaskier was in trouble had only proven how much of a lie the words “I’m not your friend” were. Jaskier knew better, he just had to be patient.------------------------------------------WE HAVE A SERVER FOR THOSE INTERESTED!! https://discord.gg/wYCZgCn
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Love of my Life (Don't Take Him From Me) Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 348





	1. The Boys Talk! (Geralt Is Learning! Look At Him Go)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO MY AMAZING BETA WOLF!!!! THEY DESERVE YOUR THANKS AND BY GOD THEY WILL GET IT. EVERYBODY SAY "thank you wolf!"

The rowdy tavern stank of old ale and bile. It wasn’t one of Jaskier’s favourite places the duo had stayed at, but it was the only place near them with beds, suspiciously warm ale, and an audience in need of a bard’s talents. The people in the tavern were jovial and wearing wreaths of what looked like barley and wheat, and Jaskier was determined to make a little more coin entertaining the people. 

“Well. Charming, isn’t it?” the bard murmured under his breath, the remark met with only a low grunt by his companion. He approached the barkeep with a winning smile, Geralt trailing him like a shadow. 

“Hello my fair lady, are there any rooms available?”

The woman behind the table hummed and scratched at her chin in thought, the back of her hand displayed her soulmark, simple handwriting that appeared to say, “Until tomorrow, Kheila”. She nodded with a small grimace.

“Aye, but only one sirs. We don’t have much space freed up, th’ harvest festival made sure of that.” 

Jaskier nodded and hummed, “That should be fine. How much?” 

“Twenty Ducat.” 

Jaskier grinned and paid the lady, nabbing the key and setting off towards their room. Geralt’s heavy footsteps following behind him on the creaky stairs. 

The bard unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the small room. One double-sized bed was pressed up against the wall, leaving enough room for a small table on the opposite side. Jaskier set his lute case down and sat on the bed, watching as Geralt puttered about the room, setting his things down and checking the window. 

“Geralt? Are you alright? You’ve been more quiet than usual,” Jaskier joked. Geralt just hummed, seemingly distracted with removing his armor. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” 

Jaskier took a page out of Geralt’s book and hummed, “Mmm. Well, that’s the problem darling, it’s my job to worry about you. Come sit and tell me all your woes,” he shucked his shoes off and sat with his legs crossed near the head of the bed, patting the spot beside him.

The witcher sighed and toed his boots off as well, sitting stiffly on the bed before laying on his back with a weary sigh, “It’s just… loud,” he muttered. 

Jaskier scooted closer and laid his hand on Geralt’s shoulder, offering comfort. Geralt took his hand and held it, stroking his thumb across the bard’s knuckles. 

“What can I do to help?” the bard asked

“There isn’t much, but... this is nice.” Geralt turned towards Jaskier, “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t feel obligated to take care of me all the time, you… you do more than enough for me, it's just… hmm. It’s just, sometimes things… overwhelm me.” 

“Aw… don’t say that, I’m happy to help you, I’m your friend, Geralt. It’s not a chore to hug you and hold your hand.” Jaskier laid down beside the larger man, wrapping his free arm around Geralt’s middle, “Sometimes it’s difficult to admit that you need help, thank you for telling me. It’s very brave.” 

Geralt chuckled and moved closer to Jaskier, his body heat pouring off of him in waves, ‘it’s like hugging a damned furnace’ Jaskier thought to himself as he fought to not wiggle into the other man. Jaskier pulled their twined hands close to his face, leaving a few light kisses on the witcher’s knuckles. 

The tension slowly left Geralt’s body, each soft touch slowly relaxing the man, calming him. Jaskier wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with the other man, to have and to hold. To help him with bigoted, small-minded villagers. 

The bard was absolutely smitten with Geralt, his love for the older man infused with his whole being, begging to be let free. Jaskier knew he and Geralt were meant to be, the words on his arm cementing his beliefs. 

It was just up to Geralt, and how far he was willing to let Jaskier into his shell. Judging by how lax he was in his reactions to Jaskier’s small kisses to his knuckles and soft touch, It seemed Geralt had already accepted Jaskier, his growly and snarling behavior when Jaskier was in trouble had only proven how much of a lie the words “I’m not your friend” were. Jaskier knew better, he just had to be patient. 

Geralt wrapped his free arm around Jaskier’s side and pulled him closer, turning to bury his face in the side of Jaskier’s neck, letting out a rumble from deep in his chest that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Jaskier let out a soft gasp and tried to find the source, pouting when the noise stopped. 

“Aww… it was nice, why’d you stop?”

“Nice? What do you mean, nice? Don’t you find it odd?” Geralt asked, sounding slightly fragile. 

“Not at all, I love it! How did you do it? Why does it happen? Is it an every-witcher-can-do-it thing? Or is it just you?” Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, partly to feel the texture, and partly to keep Geralt from running into the bathroom, and never coming out. 

Geralt stayed quiet for a moment before murmuring something against the bard’s throat, his soft lips causing a shiver to run down Jaskier’s spine. 

“What?” Jaskier tried to keep the shudder out of his voice.

“I said, It only happens when a witcher is… happy. When they’ve found something worth having…” 

Jaskier grinned and held Geralt tighter, “I’m glad I matter that much to you, my white wolf” 

Geralt just started purring louder, attempting to bury his face farther into the skin on Jaskier’s throat. He could feel Geralt leaving soft kisses against him, each brush of his lips causing more tingles to shoot down Jaskier’s spine, his breathing beginning to ramp up. 

‘I could die here, and be a happy man. I never want to leave this bed, this moment’ Jaskier thought to himself, growing almost drunk off of the soft touches the larger man was giving him.

Jaskier nuzzled his cheek into the side of Geralt’s head, causing the witcher to stop what he was doing and look up, their faces only inches apart. Geralt looked down quickly at Jaskier’s parted mouth, his flushed skin, then back to his mouth. 

The bard scratched Geralt’s scalp gently, curling his fingers lightly in his hair, moving his face closer, waiting to see if the witcher would move away. 

He didn’t.

Jaskier brushed their lips together, anxiety holding him back. After a quick moment, he pulled away slightly, but before he could escape the intimate position Geralt was upon him, kissing him hungrily, desperately. Jaskier couldn’t help but let out a short groan, a mixture of shock and pleasured surprise.

Geralt growled at the noises the bard was making, his hands coming to hold onto Jaskier’s face roughly. The bard could not help but want to sing, his own fingers trailing down Geralt’s sides to rest at his waist. They moved in tandem with one another, heads slightly tilting, emotion poured into every second.

Far too soon, Geralt pulled away, his eyes wide and expression searching. Jaskier just took a deep breath before allowing a sly smile to form, chest light and giddy. A smug type of finality etching it’s way into his chest, like… this was it. He had finally done it.

Geralt’s hands slid off of where they rested on Jaskier’s cheeks, hovering them awkwardly over Jaskier’s shoulders. “I… am sorry,” he said, gruff voice soft and unsure. Jaskier’s eyes widened and his face fell slack, before his eyes scrunched closed and he threw his head back, laughter bouncing off the walls of the inn’s room. Geralt’s face hardened as he grit out, “What’s so funny?”

“Haha.. you!..” Jaskier took a few moments to breath before shaking his head, leaning into Geralt’s chest. “You’re apologizing!”

“Of course. I acted… inappropriately.”

“Inappropriately!” Jaskier yelled, moving up to stare at Geralt, a wide grin splitting his face. It was taking all of his self-control to not burst out laughing once more. “You’re the most perfect man I’ve ever met, Geralt.”

Geralt looked absolutely, positively lost. “I’m… what?”

Jaskier snickered again, wrapping his arms firmly around Geralt’s torso and looking at him with a fond expression. “I’m in love with you, White Wolf.”

Geralt couldn’t help but just stare at him with bewildered eyes, mouth slightly open as if he wanted to speak but had no idea what to say. Jaskier waited for a few moments before his impatience got the better of him and he just rolled his eyes. “I must write a ballad about this.”

“You’re- in love? With me?” Geralt choked out, hands grasping onto Jaskier’s shoulders.

“Yes,” the Bard responded. “And I’d very much appreciate it if you’d allow me to be your partner in more than just wild adventures.”

He watched as the metaphorical gears slowly churned in Geralt’s head, his frazzled expression utterly amusing. A few quiet moments passed, and Jaskier was about to make another snippy comment before Geralt managed to speak up, “I… would also appreciate that, Jaskier.”

“Really?” He asked, voice slightly pitching up in his excitement. His heart was aflutter and other cliche phrases to describe how absolutely happy he was.

Geralt nodded with a soft smile, “I would want nothing more than to have you at my side.” 


	2. monsterfuckers come get y'all juice. (yes, he has a knot, i will DIE LIKE A FUCKING MAN ON THIS HILL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. That’s it. That’s the tweet. It’s 5:47 AM where I am and insomnias kicking my ass, so I thought I’d treat you all to some mediocre smut. It’s very short because I couldn’t be bothered. It’s not beta read either just take this garbage.
> 
> EDIT 4/20/20 (nice): ok so, atm I'm editing the uh. zest so its like, less awfulbeacsuse I wrote it the other day when I wasn't at my best, so lets see how it goes yes? I haven't said it yet (how horrible of me I know I'm sorry) but like I really appreciate the fuck out of the super kind comments I've been getting, it makes my day and I just want to say how much I appreciate them :) I hope you all are having a wonderful day.

Two weeks prior, Jaskier had confessed his feelings to his soulmate, and Geralt had confessed to feeling the same way about his bard, the two had kissed and made promises together of “later, love. When the time is right”. That did not stop them from leaving marks on the other, (or attempting to leave lasting marks, in Jaskier’s case)

Jaskier had grown restless without his mate’s touch, but tonight Geralt had a hunt, which meant he had taken potions, including, Jaskier had hoped, that _special_ one. The one that turned his witcher’s eyes black as pitch, made him more possessive over his bard. Jaskier knew of the special… side-effects of the potion and he hoped to reap _all of the benefits_. 

The door to the inn room burst open, Geralt's hulking, covered in guts form towering in the doorway, looking absolutely ravishing as usual, barring the covered in guts bit. Jaskier sat up with a lovesick expression, the witcher’s shirt that Jaskier had… borrowed pooling at his waist, the fabric a tad too long in the torso section. 

“Geralt, my love, hello. I had them run you a bath, though I'm not sure how warm it would be now.” 

Geralt just hummed in gratitude, his, “ _thank you, lark_ ” went unsaid as the witcher quickly set his things down, and began stripping himself of his armor. 

Jaskier laid out on the bed, watching Geralt’s body slowly being exposed before he dipped into the bathwater. He stood up and joined the witcher’s side, seating himself back down on the stool as Geralt re-heated the water with _igni_ , groaning softly at the temperature change. The bard left a soft kiss at his witcher's temple before covering Geralt’s eyes and pouring water carefully over his head, scrubbing at the grime in his white hair. Geralt’s eyes slipped closed as he started purring quietly, leaning subtly into the touch. 

The pair worked in tandem to get Geralt cleaned and ready to join Jaskier on the bed, the bard gave Geralt a soft kiss when Geralt had stepped out of the bath, earning him a playful growl and a pair of strong arms wrapping around his lithe waist.

What Jaskier did not expect was to be picked up and placed carefully on the bed. Like he was a treasure. he just about melted into the floor over how careful and loving Geralt was being. 

He loved the feeling of Geralt’s eyes roving over him as he stretched, knowing exactly how he looked, his mate’s shirt riding up on his hips, exposing his love bite marked skin and long legs. Jaskier held his hand out and Geralt grabbed it, turning it so he could kiss and scent his wrist, gently nipping the soft skin before straddling the bard’s hips as he leaned in for a kiss, brushing their lips together hungrily. 

Jaskier groaned and ground up against his Witcher, prompting him to growl and grind back, biting at the bard’s lips with fervor. 

Geralt pulled back all too soon, blue eyes staring into yellow, both panting. Jaskier whined and nuzzled into Geralt’s throat, kissing and marking the skin there as the Witcher searched for oil, purring when he had found it. Jaskier pulled away and held his hands above his head, loving the approving growl from his mate as he slipped off his lap, lifting Jaskier’s legs to wrap around his waist. He watched as Geralt poured some in his hands, slicking his fingers and shucking up the bard’s borrowed shirt and following his happy trail to his need. 

Jaskier was taken by surprise yet again as Geralt swallowed his length down to the hilt, he let out a shuddering moan and let his head fall back with his eyes closed as he felt his Witcher push a finger inside of him. Crooking, feeling, searching. 

_Finding_. 

Jaskier arched off the bed as Geralt rubbed against his hidden spot, adding another finger and stretching him carefully open. Geralt groaned around Jaskier, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head lightly, taking him to the back of his throat, lifting until just the head remained, tonguing the slit before sinking back down. 

“ _How is he so good at this,_ ” the bard thought, only slightly hysterical. 

Geralt must have sensed his awe, sending a saucy wink to his mate, 

“Cheeky fucker," he panted, "how are you so good _ahh-_ t this. Gods your _mouth_ , love” 

Geralt just thrust his hand harder when he added the third finger, stretching him open wider, pouring more oil into his hole. The slick noises caused Jaskier to flush and squirm, whining, wanting nothing more than to feel his Witcher inside him. Geralt let Jaskier’s length slide out of his mouth with an obscene _pop!_ Grinning wolfishly down at the bard, he slipped his fingers free and slicked up his own length, stroking it to full hardness before pushing slowly and gently inside of Jaskier. 

Jaskier moaned abashedly and threw his head back as Geralt bottomed out, feeling the slowly swelling tissue at the base of his Witcher’s large cock. 

He clenched his abdomen and felt how full he was when Geralt started thrusting he could swear he saw it poking through his belly, his eyes rolled in the back of his head at the thought. 

Geralt growled brokenly, thrusting harder and kissing the bard’s neck, leaving more marks for him to show off at his performances. Hoping they’d last forever but knowing better. 

Geralt murmured sweet nothings in Jaskiers ear, growling that Jaskier was his and _only_ his. He thrust harder inside of the bard, searching for the spot that made him _sing_ in pleasure.

Jaskier's vision whited out when his wolf found it, focusing on the spot and pounding hard before pushing himself inside, the base of his cock swelling, locking them together as he felt his insides being painted with Geralt's cum, the bard tumbled off the edge after him, shaking, dirty and overstimulated. Geralt picked his bard up gently and flipped them so that he was perched atop the muscular man, still locked inside. 

Deciding to be a tease, the bard clenched his abdomen and ground his hips down, causing Geralt to growl and snap his hips up, pressing against his prostate. 

Jaskier whimpered and slumped down on the Witcher’s chest, trailing his marked hand down and twining it with Geralt's matching one, their marks touching and causing a pleasant jolt to zip down their spines as they kissed again.

And again. 

And again, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. Content in their love, knowing that destiny, though having its faults, had brought them together, neither having any thoughts to put an end to their happy union.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH BABYYYYY.
> 
> Hold onto your seats monsterfuckers, Geralt has a surprise for Jaskier, a good one, and you'll get some zesty content soon ;;)


End file.
